Boig per tu
by KlaudiaLobithaCullen
Summary: Quizá ella se había ido, pero él nunca la podría olvidar. Y alli e la noche contemplando la luna, la ve... pues ella esta allí. Inspirado en canción Boig per tu de SAU. The Last Air bender. Sokka&Yue Viñeta. FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN A TODOS. Especialmente a Sweetsugathoney, Romy92 y Christina Becker


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al mundo anime de Avatar la leyendas de Ang. Y a la pelicula The last Air bender, dode Jackson Rathboe actua como Sokka, el protagonista de esta viñeta-**

* * *

**Boig per tu.**

Aquella noche mientras todos dormían, él miraba al cielo, a la luna. No podía olvidarla aunque ya no estaba con él.

Habían dejado la tribu agua hacia dos semanas, ya habían pasado tres de la… muerte de Yue.

Sokka no podía creer lo rápido que se había enamorado de aquella chica, de la princesa de la tribu. Mucho menos la manera tan extraña y desgarradora en la que se había ido. Parecía un mal sueño, un extraño y mal sueño, pero era lo que había ocurrido realmente.

— _No te permitiré hacerlo—le había dicho él en un intento de evitar su partida._

— _Mi pueblo muere, Sokka… no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada. No si tengo una posibilidad de salvarlo. _

Y lo había besado. Ella, que estaba comprometida con un valiente y destacado guerrero de su ejército, en sus últimos segundos de existencia lo había besado. Porque ella sentía lo mismo hacia él.

Después se había sumergido en el agua del santuario, para brindarle su fuerza vital al espíritu de la luna.

Al instante la luna volvió a brillar y los maestros agua recuperaron su agua control, el ejercito de la Nación del Fuego fue vencido, y ella había muerto.

La chica tocada por la luna; que nació dormida, a la que ningún curandero daba esperanzas. A la que el espíritu de la luna le brindó fuerza para vivir… y la que le había devuelto aquella fuerza vital para salvar a su pueblo. Y la chica de la que más se había enamorado Sokka en toda su vida.

Realmente no los había abandonado, ella había tomado la forma de la luna. Sokka lo sabía, lo supo en el momento en el que su cuerpo inerte desapareció entre sus brazos en medio de un rayo de luz blanca.

Ahora ella era la luna…

No existía forma más perfecta que pudiera haber tomado, pensaba él. Es el astro nocturno, el más hermoso que existe, la fuerza de los maestros agua, la inspiración nocturna de algún poeta perdido. Y era su perdición más grande.

Miro la luna llena desde su viejo saco de dormir. Allí estaba ella, tan radiante como siempre, tan hermosa y tan terriblemente inalcanzable para él.

Antes -cuando ella vivía- por su compromiso, ya era inalcanzable para él. Ella era un princesa de la tribu agua del Norte, la más grande del mundo, él era un simple campesino, deseoso de probarse como guerrero de la pequeña y decaída tribu agua del Sur, quien su único maestro agua, era su hermana Katara. Pero eso no había impedido que se enamorara de ella como un tonto.

Ahora, él era un simple mortal, de paso en esta y en todas sus existencias por el mundo. Y ella era el espíritu inmortal de la luna. Pero aun así, él no podía olvidarla.

A su lado, la tierra estaba ligeramente húmeda de rocío y la brisa del rio al lado del que se encontraban acampando. Una vara descansaba alrededor, como miles más.

Tomo aquella rama en su mano y con ella, en la tierra húmeda escribió "Yue, niña estoy loco por ti" y siguió mirando a su esplendoroso amor imposible, sin deseos de dormirse, pues por la mañana, que el so resplandeciera en lo alto, ella ya no estaría y él… él desearía que cayera una fuerte lluvia, para que las lagrimas que tanto había reprimido corrieran pos sus mejillas libremente y se confundieran con las gotas de lluvia que caerían desde su cabello.

Sus ojos le pesaban más y más, y no entendía por qué. El sueño se iba apoderando de él y de su mente. Él no quería dormirse, porque no quería dejar de mirarla, pero poco a poco, sus parpados, pesados como plomo, se fueron cerrando y su mente se fue oscureciendo. Su espalda fue cayendo hacia atrás poco a poco, hasta topar con la tela de su saco de dormir sobre el suelo. Tras un bostezo ahogado, finalmente se rindió al sueño.

Cuando él se había dormido profundamente, ocurrió algo maravilloso de lo que nadie fue testigo. Una luz blanca irrumpió en la oscuridad, una luz en la cual se formo una muchacha de cabello blanco y ojos azules quien en medio de la oscuridad se acercó a Sokka y toco su frente con su mano blanca y resplandeciente.

— Yo también estoy loca por ti, pero ya no puede ser—su voz parecía sacada de un etéreo sueño—. Adiós, Sokka.

Tras un beso en la mejilla del amado terrenal que dejó, ella desapareció, dejando tras de sí una sensación de tranquilidad y alegría.

En la tierra húmeda, junto a la inscripción que Sokka había hecho, quedó grabado: "Adéu, Sokka"

* * *

**Feliz Día de San Valentín a todas mis preciosas amigas de FF. **

**Espero que pasen un día lleno de amigos y por qué no, de un amor. Quiero agradecerles a todos su amistad en este tiempo que he pasado en FF, ha sido para mí una experiencia única y no cambiaria los meses que he pasado aquí y las amistades que he hecho, por nada del mundo:**

**Sweetsugarhoney: Lulú, te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero te lo diré hasta que me canse (que será más o menos nunca) gracias a ti estoy aquí y siempre serás parte muy importante de mi y de mis fics. Eres una amiga como hay pocas en la vida, siempre dispuesta a escuchar y a dar un consejo. Siempre allí cuando una realmente necesita ayuda. Mil gracias por todo, nena. Espero que nuestra amistad dure muchísimos años, y que algún día, si Dios nos presta vida y oportunidad, podamos conocernos en persona. **

**Romy92: Siempre tan alegre, y optimista, siempre tan loca y tan emotiva. Siempre dispuesta a escuchar, a hablar y a confabularnos juntas y charlar directamente de violar a Jackson Rathbone y/o sacar a un Jasper de algún fic y quedárnoslo. Siempre dispuesta a darme una opinión de mis historias, siempre dispuesta a escuchar cualquier tontería que se me ocurre. Siempre estando allí cuando te necesite y necesite alguien con quien hablar. Romy, eres una chica maravillosa y me alegra mucho haberte conocido. Espero que sigamos charlando y bromeando durante muchísimos años y que algún día nos logremos conocer. **

**Christina Becker: Chris, que puedo decir de ti? simplemente que también eres parte muy importante de mi vida, también eres alguien muy especial para mí y para mis historias. Además de las eternas conversaciones en mis fotos de portada de FBI, donde comenzamos hablando de si Jasper es mío o de todas y terminamos con mi supuesta sonrisa de gato rizón y la posibilidad de terminar todas en un manicomio. Enserio chica, las charlas, los comentarios las bromas son muy importantes para mí. Y también espero algún día conocernos como las locas que somos y estar las cuatro por las calles hablando infinitamente de mil y un cosas.**

**Y es más, este día de San Valentín deseo con todo mi corazón y mi alma, un día juntarnos las cuatro y colaborar en un original todas juntas, un original que le dé la vuelta al mundo. De las tres y un día, cuando estemos viejitas y arrugadas como pasas, nos juntaremos a tomar un té o un café y diremos "Y todo empezó con un review y un PM" **

**En cuanto a este fic, no puedo decir demasiado, fue algo que me rondo en la cabeza desde que vi la película de ****The Last Air bender**** y la serie anime de Avatar. Cuando Romy, me mostro la canción de ****Boig per tu****, estuve desvariando mucho en escribirlo o no. y bueno al final aquí esta, aprovechando la inspiración y el amor en el aire de este día. **

**Y me voy que si no, ahora si esto queda más largo que la viñeta que he escrito. **

**Petonets**** a todas y mucho amor en este día tan especial.**

**Klau :D**


End file.
